Digimon Season 03
by Shibby
Summary: I was fomerly known as Da Whazup Guy, but I've changed my writing style and my name plz be nice. R/R no flames
1. Default Chapter Title

A/N: This story takes place 5 years after season 02

Digimon Season 03: Arrowmon

It was the first day of winter vacation and Erik Dreburu couldn't be happier. He was going to the park in the middle of Tokyo to have a snowball fight with his friends. 

" Momma, I'm leaving, I'll be back in about an hour," He yelled to his mother in the kitchen

" All right, but be sure to be back before noon because are coming over" she replied

" Ya mean Matt and T. K.?" he said excitedly

" Yep"

" Cool, I haven't seen them in a while, bye" he said as he left his apartment

Matt and T.K. were Erik's favorite relatives; they were almost like brothers to him. T.K. was 17 and in high school, and Matt was 20 and going to the university

As soon as he got to the park he began looking for his friends, suddenly a bright light came out of the sky and landed next to him in the snow. He picked it up and immediately remembered something he had found at Matt's apartment, but then something really weird happened, he felt himself being pulled of the ground.

"What the hell's going on?" He yelled and then he felt himself spin around and land, but then everything went black

When he woke up Erik saw something that made him yell, a strange little thing with a spear pointing out of it's head was on his chest " W-Who are you" he stammered

" I'm Arrowmon" It replied, " I'm a Digimon, and your friend for life

" Digi-wha" he said

" Digimon, digital monster" Arrowmon said

" Well Arrowmon, where am I"

" You're in the digiworld, home of Digimon"

" Ya mean there are more creatures like you?"

" Yes, lots, some good some not so good"

Suddenly they heard a loud roar and a large bug appeared and yelled "Sting Attack!" and a bunch of metal stings came out of its mouth at them

" Run!" yelled Arrowmon

As he ran Erik asked, " Is that another Digimon?"

" Yeah. Watch out!!" Arrowmon yelled as a tree nearly fell on him " That's Waspmon, he's a lot stronger than me but I guess I'll have to fight it'

"Why?"

" Because I have to protect you, and Digimon have to protect their partners. Spear Throw!!" he yelled as his nose shot out of his head and at Waspmon

" No, it didn't even faze 'im," groaned Erik

Waspmon yelled his attack again aimed at Erik "Sting Attack"

Arrowmon dived in front of it and took the full force of the blow " No! Arrowmon!" Suddenly a light came out of the device that Erik had found

_Arrowmon digivolve to Archermon!_

" What the, what happened?

" I digivolved to Archermon, now I can beat Waspmon, Golden arrow!" Archermon yelled as it shot an arrow right at Waspmon

" No!" yelled Waspmon as he disintegrated

Archermon changed back into Arrowmon " What happened to Waspmon?" Asked Erik

" My attack deleted him, we won't see him for a while" 

" Got that right"

To be continued

A/N:So, how d'ya like my story. I'll put more characters in later. I don't care if ya give me good reviews or bad reviews jus review, and please tell me if I can improve. Well, thanks 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Digimon 03: Terimon

"So, Arrowmon, what's this little device?" asked Erik. He had been transported to a far of land of digimon, and met his friend Arrowmon. With his help, Arrowmon had digivolved to Archermon and defeated the bad digimon called Waspmon. 

" That's a digivice," replied Arrowmon " It helps digimon digivolve, and only special humans can have one"

" I'm not that special, except I keep on seeing strange creatures everywhere, and only me and my friend Cody can see them" said Erik " Let's get moving, we might find a way to get outta here or at least find some other people"

" Good idea" 

Therefore, the two friends walked on for about three hours, when Arrowmon said " Look, down there, there's a human with a Terimon"

" Whata-mon?" asked Erik

" A Terimon, a dog-like digimon whose snapper attack does a lot of damage, but sometimes they talk so much they can be a pain in the butt without even attacking"

With the Terimon was the prettiest girl Erik had ever seen; " Let's go down and talk to 'em," said Erik

" All right" said Arrowmon, "Hey Terimon"

" Look Kim, an Arrowmon with another human" Said Terimon

" Hi" said Erik bowing " I'm Erik Dreburu"

" I'm Kim Oridisha," She said returning the bow and smiling " I was hoping to find some more humans around"

" Yes," said Terimon "We've been looking for about three hours"

" That's about how long we've been here, do you have a digivice?" asked Erik

" Is this what your talking about?" Kim said holding out the device

" Yes, has Terimon digivolved yet?"

" Nope" said Terimon " You're the first living things we've seen"

" Well, when we ran into Waspmon, he's a bug on steroids, Arrowmon here digivolved to Archermon" said Erik

" Yup" said Arrowmon haughtily " And I blew him away"

Just then, they heard something that sounded like a roar as a huge gorilla-like creature appeared

" Oh, no. That's Apemon, he's very strong" said Terimon

" No problem" said Arrowmon " Arrowmon digivolve to-. Ugh I'm hungry"

" Damn, now what are we supposed to do," said Erik

" Bone club" said Apemon and his attack hit Kim and knocked her out

" No, Kim" said Terimon

_Terimon digivolve to Canimon!_

" Wha" said Kim " She got bigger"

" Yup, I digivolved to Canimon" she said, "Now I could probably beat Apemon"

" Canimon's attack is Flaming Breath a TIC TAC wouldn't kill it" Explained Arrowmon"

" Metallic Fur" shouted Apemon as needles came out of his back

" Flaming Breath" Yelled Canimon as the needles burned and the rest of the attack hit Apemon full force and he was deleted. Then Canimon changed back to Terimon

" Good job" said Kim

" No problem" said Terimon

To be continued

A/N: I'm putting this rant in here because I never understood it

Why, after they beat VemonMyotismon, does Kari say to Salamon that they don't allow pets in her building when just a couple episodes ago Kari was all worried because her cat ran away?


	3. Default Chapter Title

Digimon 03: Armadillomon

Erik and Kim were exhausted. They had walked and walked but they still hadn't found any more humans, both of their digimon were worn out and hungry. They hadn't seen anything to eat the whole day. Just then, Erik thought of something he should have thought of a long time ago, and he slap himself on the forehead " Duh, we've been walking along this river the whole day and we haven't tried to catch any fish"

" Good idea" said Kim " But how are we supposed to **catch** the fish?"

" That's one of the advantages of having an arrow sticking out of you're head" said Arrowmon "I'll just spear the fish, watch this, Spear Throw!" He yelled as his spear shot into the water and got a fish

" Now that's what I call fast food" said Erik " I'll go find some firewood"

After they had enjoyed their meal, all four of them were very tired

" Where the hell are we supposed to sleep?" said Kim

" On the ground, silly" Laughed Terimon, "I've slept on the ground my whole life"

" Easy for you, you're a dog" Said Erik " But it can't be that bad" he lay down and in just a minute he was snoring away peacefully. Both of the digimon went right to sleep, but Kim stayed awake for a while, thinking " Erik is really cool, for a boy, I mean, he doesn't seem to be afraid at all about being in this strange place" she started to cry " God I miss my parents, I've never felt so alone before" 

Just then she felt something on her shoulder, she turned around and saw Erik behind her " What's wrong, Kim?" he looked really worried

" I miss my parents," she sobbed

" It's okay," he said, then he did something that surprised even him, he kissed her on the cheek and said, " Tomorrow we'll look for a way out of here, now go to sleep"

"Okay" she said. Just as she was finally dozing off, she heard a voice that had a southern accent

" C'mon Cody, I'm tired, let's go to sleep"

" No" said a soft voice " I heard something over here"

" Who's there?!" Kim yelled

"I'm Cody Hida, and me and my digimon'll hurt you if ya don't show yourself"

"I'm over here" Kim said " Erik wake up"

" Huh" Erik said drowsily

" Erik, is that you?" said Cody

" Hey Cody, what're you doing here?"

" I was about to ask you the same question actually I was running away from a Kuwagamon"

" Oh, what's a Kuwagamon" asked Kim

" He's a bug digimon with a killer scissor claw attack" explained Cody " Armadillomon here can't seem to digivolve twice in one day, he already digivolved once when we ran in to Gorillamon"

" Well maybe we can do it," said Arrowmon

# Arrowmon digivolve to Archermon

_Terimon digivolve to Canimon_

" Scissor Claw!" yelled Kuwagamon

" Golden Arrow!" Screamed Archermon

Then Canimon did her attack

" Flaming Breath" said Canimon

" You'll have to do better than that," said Kuwagamon

" If only I could digivolve," said Armadillomon

" Maybe I could help," said Archermon "Antidote"

" Wow I feel much better," said Armadillomon

" Go ahead make my day," said Kuwagamon

" Digivolve" yelled Cody

# Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon

" Tail mace," said Ankylomon and Kuwagamon got deleted

"Sweet" said Erik 

The digimon changed back and they all went to sleep

To be continued

A/N: Yes I brought Cody back because he was the youngest and they always bring the youngest back


	4. Default Chapter Title

Season 03 Jaymon

The three digi-destined woke up early the next morning. Before they went to sleep, Cody had explained that they were chosen to protect this world and the real world. Both Kim and Erik had told Cody that they had been held captive when the old digi-destined were fighting Myotismon, and they kept seeing strange creatures everywhere.

That morning they decided to look for more kids because there couldn't be a team with only three players. When they came to a clearing Cody held up a hand and the other two stopped, "There's and evil Ogremon in there, Ogremon is a bad digimon with a bad temper, you don't want to mess with him" said Cody

Then, they saw something move on the other side of the clearing. A human and a digimon were coming out of the woods, and Ogremon noticed them and yelled, "Get off my territory you interlopers, spies I assume, take this. Pummel Whack"

"Oh No!" said Kim "digivolve"

# Arrowmon digivolve to Archermon

# Terimon digivolve to Canimon

# Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon

Then all three digimon shouted out their attacks

" Golden Arrow"

" Flaming Breath"

" Tail Mace"

Ogremon didn't even seem to notice the attacks hit him, he just kept on yelling at the girl and her digimon, "Get out of my land!"

The girl, who seemed very stubborn shouted back at him, "No, this land is just as much mine as it is yours ya big bully

" Pummel whack"

The attack hit the girl and she fell backwards. The other three kids ran over to her. Her digimon was called Jaymon was crying, "Lisa, why do you have to be so hard headed"

" Why don't you try to digivolve, Jaymon?" said Archermon

" All right" she said

# Jaymon digivolve to Falcomon

" Huh?" said Lisa "What happened to Jaymon?"

" She digivolved" said Cody

Then Falcomon screamed out her attack, "Falcon eye"

Ogremon fell back into the river that became a waterfall and lay senseless

" Ogremon is only knocked out, and when he comes too he's gonna be plenty mad" said Erik as the digimon changed back "By the way, who are you?"

"Lisa Igashi" said the girl " we'd better get outta here" 

Everyone agreed as they went out of the clearing

"Will the digi-destined find more friends" said the annoying little voice at the end of all the episodes "Find out in my next story of Digimon season 03"

To be continued

A/N: One thing I'll never quite understand is why people think digimon and humans can love lives together, just tell me that, please 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Episode 5, Konamon

" Why d'ya think Ogremon thought we were spies?" asked Erik

" I don't know," said Terimon " but it probably had to do with Nicolaemon"

" Who's Nicolaemon?" said Kim

" Oh! He's a very evil Digimon," replied Terimon " He rules this part of the digital world with the help of his scouts, like Apemon and Waspmon"

The kids shuddered to think about what Nicolaemon looked like. They kept walking the whole day and found out each of them had something in common, when they were very young they all remember seeing strange creatures and they still see them today.

When the daylight was almost gone they heard a noise coming from their left and two boys came running out and one of them yelled, " Run! Nicolaemon is coming"

The kids ran as fast as they could only looking behind to see the most hideous creature any of them had ever seen. He was wearing all black that covered everything but his face, and his face was terrible, it had scars everywhere and one normal eye and the thing that made it almost unbearable to look at him was his one, white, staring, bottomless. Then he tripped and the kids saw a cave ahead and sprinted in without a backward glance

Once they were in the cave the two boys introduced themselves

" Hi, I'm Steve and this little fellar is my Digimon, Konamon," said the older one

" And I'm his little brother Taylor and my Digimon is Golmon" said the younger one. Then the heard a voice so cold they shivered 

" Come out, come out, wherever you are" said Nicolaemon, " Here you are" he yelled and smashed the cave open revealing the six children and their Digimon 

" Digivolve!" yelled Lisa

# Jaymon digivolve to Falcomon

_Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon_

_Terimon digivolve Canimon_

_Arrowmon digivolve to Archermon_

" What happened to them?" asked Steve

" They digivolved to the champion level" explained Konamon " I wish I could do that"

The Digimon put up a good fight, but Nicolaemon was simply too strong. He laughed as they tried to bring him down, " Why do you get to have all the fun, it's my turn" he said as he yelled his attack "Black Hand!"

All the champion level Digimon changed back and fainted, then Nicolaemon said, " I shall destroy you all, starting with you."He laughed as extended his finger to point at Steve

" Not Steve" screeched Konamon 

# Konamon digivolve to Laynomon

" What's this, another attempt to defeat me, go Rhinomon!"

No sooner had Rhinomon come out of the cave then Laynomon was upon him. The two wrestled around for a while, then Rhinomon looked like he had won, he stood up and shouted his attack, " Horn Missile" but it missed and Laynomon jumped up and yelled, "Rocket Punch" and Rhinomon laid senseless

" I have no more use for you, Rhinomon, Black Hand" he touched Rhinomon and he got deleted, "Now digi-destined, Nicolaemon always triumphs at night" It was true. Night had just fallen

To be continued


End file.
